


Musky Woods and Fresh Sheets.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek confessing his love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stiles being quiet for once, car kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to confront Derek about calling him a 'kid', but things don't really go that way. They never really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musky Woods and Fresh Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my AO3 account and I have been waiting so long and I'm screaming, so I'm posting this new one shot (That was written at school but whatever) And then I have to post all my other stuff. :D

Stiles kept a slow pace walking to Derek’s. It was about 30 minutes past midnight and the cold onsets of winter bit at his face making his noes turn light pink. He haphazardly threw his hands in his bright red jacket pockets. Stiles had long ago pulled up the hood to shield his ears and shaved head from the sharp knives of a little past to cold wind. He had been walking for about an hour but he needed to get to Derek’s house. Stiles had to explain to him that you can’t just make people care about them and then go and almost get killed by a giant lizard man creature thingy. Stiles was only a few miles away from the scarred and hollowed house that was really just pieces of wood being held together by broken nails that’s only a second away from being thrown to the ground and turning to pure dust, when a jet black car came reeling around a bend and jolted to an abrupt stop a few feet from Stiles. For a moment everything was still and he could hear a rustle of leaves bustling as the dark wind separated them and forced them to part with one another and float about in the air. The passenger window was facing Stiles but he couldn't see inside through the heavily tinted windows, but he didn't need to see the inside of the car to know who it was. The window rolled down silently a few inches and Stiles could see a thigh and not much else.

“Get in.” Came the course rough but perfectly smooth voice of Derek Hale. Stiles stared at the door handle thinking about what he would do. He was still angry at Derek, but it was bitterly cold out. Stiles didn't know if he could sit in the same car as Derek right now without screaming at Derek and braking down and telling him that he… His thought was interrupted as the car let out a loud irritating sound that cut the air like a knife would butter. Stiles sighed and looked up to the sky as if it would give him answers about life. He pulled the door open and got in sitting himself down as comfortably as he could get and reached behind him to pull his seat-belt across his chest and waist to save him in case Derek couldn't drive as well as they all thought he showed off to be. Stiles wouldn't be surprised with all the driving he has been making him do lately. He was like Derek’s personal driver. Derek turned the heat in the car up all the way and Stiles was trying to fight the impulse to grab Derek’s hand and never let go. Derek shifted in his seat and started driving towards his house. The silence in the car was unbearable. Stiles didn't want to say something because he was still angry at Derek. Apparently Derek could feel the difference because for once in his life, Derek was squirming instead of Stiles. His leg was moving and trying to find a place to stay still, and his fingers were drumming the wheel relentlessly. Stiles didn't have a problem staying still or not talking because Stiles didn't ever remember being this angry with anything for a long time. He just stared out the window scanning the trees passing by for any possible wolves running thought the woods keeping tabs on their alpha. Derek cleared in throat and the sound cut the air unpleasantly like biting into a Popsicle when you first get it handed to you. Then he let out a long sigh and spoke in a soft voice,

“Stiles say something.” Derek actually sounded a little choked up on the words, and his voice was almost breaking and he sounded helpless like a puppy whining as it looks at the door waiting for its owner to come home, and- No, Stiles told himself, he would not let Derek change his mind. Stiles was mad and upset, but not just at Derek, at himself too. He was mad at himself because he was never going to have Derek, and he was angry that he even wanted him like that. Derek was like the forbidden fruit except he was too far up the tree to reach without climbing and falling to a certain death. Stiles liked living thank you very much. He also blamed himself for Derek not wanting him because who would want 149 pounds of awkward and clumsiness. Not to mention the cannot be quiet part and the body that was in no way as attractive as anyone that Derek has ever met ever, because everyone had nice abs and Stiles was just, Stiles. And that was enough to drive everyone with a heartbeat thousands of miles away. Stiles looked over at Derek and looked away not saying a single word or even releasing a sigh or something equally as noisy. Derek let out a pained whine and Stiles felt his heart pull and sink to the bottom of his entire life. It was like a demon took his soul and just returned it and he realized that he had been stealing homeless peoples money while he was emotionless. It hurt and was painful and sad, and upsetting over all. Stiles had to clench his fist to keep from making Derek pull the car over so he could smother him with love, but that was currently frowned upon because Derek didn't want Stiles like that and Derek was willing to jump in front of a vary painfully bullet that was not just laced, but full of wolves bane, and then when Stiles helps him and tells him that he shouldn't have done that, he says that Stiles shouldn't have been there anyways and he was just some human kid that should just stay home. Stiles remembered and had to bite his tongue from going off on Derek. The only reason he was even going to Derek’s house was because he needed to check and make sure the Scott and Allison were all good. He would have driven his jeep except it was at the mechanics right now because, oh ya, after saving Derek’s ass from a very brutal witch that then made Stiles jeep roll into a ditch. Then Derek started yelling at her and went after her like Stiles had never seen before, the anger in Derek’s eyes was outraging and Derek had never seemed so upset. Then she got out of his grip with a few broken bones and some serious side clawing but then she chanted something and healed herself and started attacking Derek and then Stiles hit her vary violently over the head with a baseball bat and then he hit her again and again because no one should be able to hurt Derek like that ever. Ever.

But, back to the point. Derek pulled the car over and looked over at Stiles. His eyes were red rimmed and when Stiles met his eye it felt as if he had just killed Derek’s puppy right in front of him. Stiles began to fidget under the look Derek was pointing in his direction.

 

“Stiles, you’re not a kid. When I said that I was just upset with you almost getting hurt, and as much as I would like you to stay home out of harm’s way, you won’t and I, Stiles I need you. The pack need’s you, but I really need you. You are so important to me and –and I don’t know what I would do without you here to remind me that I’m important. And I just,” Derek was on the almost verge of tear when Stiles interrupted his rambling to kiss him. Stiles knew that for Derek to confess this to him took a lot of courage. Derek the alpha broody wolf was thought by most to be an emotionless thing that would do anything to save himself and those people couldn't be more wrong. Derek was loyal and strong and did things for his pack and the surrounding people, but most importantly, he told Stiles he needed him. He thought Stiles was important and he didn't just tolerate him, he liked him. Derek’s hand rose from where it was leaving some indentations on the driver side door to gently caress Stiles’ jaw with a surprising amount of softness and care. Stiles broke the kiss and turned his face into Derek’s hand and placed a fond kiss on his palm. Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s and just breathed each other in, and take one another’s breath. Derek has a musky woods scent mixed with fresh sheets and something that warmed Stiles into a wonderful state of bliss. Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek and then pulled away starting the car to drive to his house. Derek left his hand limp in between them and Stiles felt bold and reached out and intertwine their fingers together and saw a smile creep at the corners of Derek’s mouth, a grin took over Stiles face and he closed his eyes and rested into the seat and realized just how tired he was. With the steady engine purring and the soft skin of Derek’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand Stiles let sleep overcome his haunted mind and filled it with Derek and smiles and the smell of musky woods and fresh sheets.


End file.
